Made to Love
by EvilBrooks
Summary: Regina and Emma go to Paris. FLUFF! Established SwanQueen


Emma woke up slowly to the soft vibration of her phone. As she gathered what was happening, she slowly but quickly reached to turn it off. The phone stopped as she tapped the screen. Yawning, she carefully moved over to glance at her wife, who was luckily still sleeping soundly. Emma smiled softly towards her, Regina was so beautiful. A few streaks from the sun danced on the skin of her upper back, not quite reaching her face yet. Emma wanted to stay in bed longer, just marveling her lover and best friend, but she had things to do before Regina woke up. As carefully as she could, she slipped from underneath Regina's arm which was draped over Emma's flat stomach. Pleased with herself, managing it without waking her wife, Emma tiptoed to the walk-in closet they shared. Getting on her knees in front of her side of the room, she pulled out two small suitcases that she had hid there sometime last week. Very slowly, very quietly, she sipped them both open. Content that she had managed to get this far without waking Regina, Emma glanced at the clock on the wall, 6.17. Good, she was on schedule. All she had to do was to pack both her own and Regina's luggage, shower and get dressed, and last make breakfast and serve it to Regina in bed. Today was a special day. It was their 5th wedding anniversary. Emma wanted to make the days before them as memorable as possible. Only the best would she be content with for her wife.

Oh, how much Emma had planned, starting weeks ago. Right when they started dating, Regina had mentioned that she would like to visit Paris some day. This was now 8 years ago, and somehow, Emma never forgot. Thus now, finally, Emma was going to surprise her wife with two tickets to Paris, a weekend in France. Every detail was planned, the staff of the Mayoral Office were informed that Regina was going to be out of the country for the weekend, and if there were anything they needed, they should contact someone else from the board. They were also warned to keep it a secret. Only three other people knew of Emma's plans, David, Mary Margaret and Henry of course. Emma smiled to herself when she thought of their son, he was now a teenage boy, happy as could be, and happy for his mothers. He had helped Emma quite a lot with the planning of this weekend, which she was very grateful for.

As Emma was packing, she chuckled quietly to herself, thinking about Regina. The last couple of days, she had gotten suspicious of Emma and her behavior around the computer. Emma had said it was for a case, and that the person it concerned had specifically asked to keep them confidential. Regina had only bought the lie halfway, but when Emma stated that she would tell her about it when the case closed, it somehow put Regina's mind at ease.

Emma put the last item in Regina's suitcase, and just flopped the lid down in case Regina wanted to add something. Tiptoeing into the bedroom again, she stopped, glancing over at the bed, where Regina was still sleeping in the same position as before, which was a good sign; it usually meant she was in a deep sleep. Walking out of the bedroom, Emma walked downstairs to shower there, she would most definitely wake Regina if she used the on suite bathroom. Entering the shower in one of the guest rooms downstairs, Emma mentally hit the first box of her to-do list as done. Exiting the shower, she quickly dried herself and her hair. Emma had already chosen which clothes she was going to wear, something that Regina hadn't seen before. It was a form-fitted dress, reaching just above her knees. It looked like a top and a skirt attached to each other, although quite clear it was a dress. The top half was mostly white, and had a black collar, from there, a blue stripe reached down to the waist, which made it look like a sort of tie. Perfect for Emma. Before getting dressed, she braided her hair in an outward braid around her head, the way Regina liked it. She was looking forward to Regina's reaction to how much effort Emma had put into her looks today.

Finished with her make-up, Emma entered the kitchen and put on an apron. She took a moment to glance out the window admiring Regina's apple tree, which was now blooming. Reaching into the fridge for eggs, she grabbed the butter as well. Shortly after, she had made scrambled eggs. She left them on the mildly hot stove for a moment, and got some oranges from the fruit bowl to make fresh orange juice. Pouring the fresh juice into a glass, she noticed the coffee was done as well. Now, Emma took a step back, admiring her work; toast with scrambled eggs, a glass with fresh orange juice and a cup of steaming hot coffee. Although, something was missing. A second passed, and Emma ran outside and plucked a few flowers from Regina's tree. When she got back inside, she put the flowers into a small vase and put it in the corner; now it was perfect.

Emma walked up the stairs to their bedroom, as she swung the door open, Regina's eyes were closed, but she was lying in different position, now facing her. Emma sat down at the edge of the bed at Regina's side; "Good morning, love."

Regina's eyes fluttered open, as she got a proper look at her wife, she smiled, "Good morning dear."

Emma leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her lips, Regina happily kissed back, smiling into the kiss. "Happy anniversary." Emma whispered and placed the tray in Regina's lap. As it was safely there, Regina scanned her wife.

"Stand up please." Regina said and gestured with her hand. She furthermore motioned for Emma to spin around. Regina smiled, "You look absolutely stunning Emma, I love it."

Emma smirked and walked over to her side of the bed and opened the drawer of her bedside table, and pulled out a cream colored envelope.

Regina raised an eyebrow as Emma approached her again. Emma placed it on the tray, waiting for Regina to open it, "Go ahead, open it babe."

Regina didn't reply, just smiled, as she took the envelope in her hand and started to open it. She pulled out the tickets, a few seconds passed before Regina realized what it was. Her eyes went wide, and she stared at Emma, "We're.. We're going to Paris?"

Emma chuckled, "Well, we can stay home if you rather."

"Are you mad! You remembered?" Regina said, astonished.

"I guess I just never forgot." Emma replied and leaned in to kiss her wife once more. Their foreheads were still touching as they pulled apart, "Thank you Emma, it's a dream come true." Regina sighed happily, "I love you."

As they finished breakfast, and Regina finished getting ready, she entered the kitchen, where Emma was sipping on a cup of coffee. "I have to call the office, and let them know that I will not be available for the weekend."

Emma rose and took Regina's hands, "Already taken care of." she smirked, proud of herself, "It's all arranged, if there's anything they need, they will call someone else from the council."

Regina was about to ask another question, Emma interrupted her, "Henry is staying with my parents for the weekend. And the bags are both packed, AND I checked your passport, we're good to go."

"I'm impressed dear." Regina smiled and kissed her.

"I told you that it's all taken care of, love." Emma smiled.

Oh, how Regina adored how Emma called her 'love'. It was not in a quick way, the way British people would do it, but slowly, really putting a loving emotion to it.

Emma packed the car, well, put the two small suitcases in the boot of her new car; a Chevrolet SUV. Of course, Emma still held on to her beloved yellow bug, which Regina referred to as the 'death trap'; it was reserved for Henry, much to Regina's disdain.

"Babe, you ready to leave?" Emma called through the front door.

Regina came walking out the foyer wearing nude stiletto heals and a camel colored trench coat. "I think everything is shut off." She said and paused to think.

"I'm sure it is, and Henry or David will drop by anyway. We're just gone for the weekend." Emma replied with a reassuring smile.

Regina sighed, smiling back and got into the car.

They had just started driving, and Regina looked over at her wife, "I love your leather jackets". She commented, as Emma had chosen a black leather jacket over her dress.

Emma smirked, "I know." She said and rested her hand on Regina's knee.

A cell phone rang, it was Emma's. She answered quickly, on speaker; "Sheriff Swan?" A young female voice asked.

"Yes, this is she." Emma replied officially.

"Just to make sure ma'am, you will be gone for the weekend?" she asked.

Emma smiled, "Yes, that is absolutely correct." she paused, "And Lucy, you don't have to be so formal all the time."

"Of course ma'am, err, I mean Emma?" she asked uncertainly.

Emma chuckled, "That's fine. If there's anything you need, just talk to David. See you next week." And with that, Emma hung up the phone.

She then looked over at Regina, "A new secretary for the summer, she's only 18."

"Seemed a bit unsure how to address you." Regina stated. She then turned to briefly meet Emma's eyes with a seductive look, "I must say dear, it's quite attractive when people call you ma'am. Such an authority figure." Regina smiled and turned to face the road again.

Emma smirked happily at Regina's comment.

They spent the rest of the drive chatting over anything and everything, and before they knew it, they had arrived at the airport. Security checks went fine, although, of course, Emma was chosen for the random search. Regina laughed watching Emma's face through the body search; not very pleased about the situation. All done and over with, Emma suggested they had time for a coffee before going to the gate.

"Coffee? Anything else?" Emma asked Regina who had found them a free seat.

Regina smiled, "Just a coffee, dear."

Emma returned slowly after, putting the tray on the table: two black coffees, and a bear claw. Regina struggled to contain her laughter, but in stead looked up at Emma with a raised eye brow, "Really Emma? We're on the airport, on our way to Paris, and you buy a bear claw?" Regina said in her sassy usual self.

"What?" Emma asked innocently, "Maybe they don't have them in Paris!" She said and sat down on the chair opposed to Regina. She started laughing as well, "I know, I know, I eat like a child."

They laughed together for a moment and it died down.

"You know what?" Regina started, "I have never been on a plane before." She stated and looked blankly into the air.

Emma reached over the table and took her hand, "You'll be fine, love. I'm there with you." Emma said reassuringly.

A little while later, they were seated in the airplane, Regina having the window seat, and Emma right next to her in the middle seat. Regina seemed a bit nervous about the flight, breathing a bit heavily, and moving her gaze quickly around the craft. The pilot announced that take-off would start. Emma took a hold of Regina's hand and held it securely in both her own. Regina took a deep breath. The plane started accelerating and Regina's grip in Emma's hands got stronger and stronger. Soon, they were in the air, and it calmed down. Regina looked over at her wife, "This is not so bad." She said and smiled softly.

"Good. Cause' this is nothing like flying monkeys and fire spitting dragons." Emma chuckled and leaned in to Regina's lips and placed a soft kiss. A comfortable silence fell over them, and they soon settled in what was going to be an eight hour flight.

...

They arrived at the airport in Paris at approximately 1 am local time. Emma managed to haul a taxi at the exit and gave the driver the address of the apartment they were going to stay in. Regina didn't know what was going to meet them, but Emma had put much planning into this trip, and had chosen to rent a charming and typical apartment in the middle of Paris in stead of a hotel. To be deadly honest, Emma was a bit nervous of what it was going to look like. The photos online looked stunning, just what she was looking for, but one could never be sure. She was only hoping that it was as perfect as the pictures illustrated.

After only ten minutes, Regina gasped, "Look Emma!" she pointed out of the window; it was the Eiffel Tower, lit with white fairy lights. Regina sighed then, "It is so beautiful."

Emma only hummed in agreement.

The taxi took a turn into a narrow street, and at the corner, he stopped. Emma paid and the taxi driver smiled, "Bonne nuit."

Regina had already gotten out and was waiting on the street with the suitcases. Emma smiled and glanced at the door numbers. She stopped in front of number 48. "This is it." Emma turned around to face her wife, dangling the keys in her fingers.

Regina smiled widely, looking at the front door; it was quite a grand entrance, three steps leading up to the wide dark brown wooden door. Each side had narrow windows. Without them exchanging words, Emma put the keys in the lock and turned them around. The door opened easily, and Emma could feel her heart hammering in her chest, what if it's not perfect? She pushed the door gently open, and was met a view of a beautiful hallway and a staircase leading to the main floor. Emma stepped aside and let Regina pass, who smiled excitedly. She started walking up the stairs, leaving the suitcases for Emma to carry.

Emma heard another gasp from upstairs, "This is so wonderful! Come and see!" Regina called.

When she got upstairs, she dropped both the suitcases to the floor. Directly entering the kitchen, she noticed the warm colors of brown, the timber in the ceiling and the giant brick stove. In the center of the kitchen was a tall table with bar chairs. They continued in silence into the living room which followed the same suit as the kitchen; dark brown wooden floors, and not too big. The focus of the living room was the fireplace, with a beautiful black couch in front of it. Right before entering the bedroom, there was a small balcony- what you would consider to be typically French. Hardly big enough to fit three persons standing next to each other. Finally entering the bedroom, the walls had a shade brighter than the other rooms, also brick. In the center was a dark brown wooden bed with a tall headboard. On each side there as a matching night stand. The bathroom was maybe the most charming part. It was small, but stunning. A white bathtub in the corner next to the sink. The walls all had candle holders, again the same warm colors on the floors and wall.

"Oh Emma, this is just perfect!" Regina turned.

Emma sighed and took Regina's hand and placed it on her own chest, "Can you feel my heart pounding?"

Regina nodded, "I was so nervous it wasn't going to be this perfect."

Before Emma registered anything, Regina was kissing her. "You have nothing to be nervous about dear."

Regina glanced at the clock hanging in the bedroom, 1.16 am., "We should try and sleep." she paused, "But I need one of Maleficents' sleeping curses to do so."

Emma chuckled, "Yeah, tell me about it. But.. I don't think you noticed, but at the airport, when you went to the bathroom, I went into that little French shop and bought us a bottle of wine." Emma smirked proudly.

"I love you dear." Regina said and kissed her again.

Emma laughed, "I thought so."

They settled in front of the balcony doors which they had swung open. Regina had taken some of the blankets from the couch and they were currently seated on the floor with two glasses of red wine and candles. Regina turned towards Emma. "I am so grateful for all this. I cannot believe you remembered that I wanted to visit Paris." she paused briefly, "After eight years together you are my perfect lover, my best friend, and you don't cease to amaze me. You are beautiful and stunning in every way. I love you so much, fate brought us together, I am sure of it. And our son," Regina sighed happily, "who only exists because of you, and I have been so lucky as to raise him. I love you, our son and our life together, more than anything else. I cannot wait to spend the rest of our lives together."

Emma didn't reply with words. She took both of Regina's legs, and in one swift move, she pulled her wife towards her and wrapped her legs around her own waist. Emma didn't kiss her, not yet. She stared into Regina's eyes for a few moments, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Regina's ear. All the love in Regina's eyes made Emma's heart melt. Slowly, she leaned in and kissed her. She only pulled back briefly, "I love you." she said in a small whisper. The kiss then deepened, and Emma took a stronger hold of Regina's legs around her waist, and rose. She carried Regina to the bedroom, and slowly lowered her onto the bed. Regina looked at her with seductive eyes as Emma stood before her. She unzipped her dress, and it fell gracefully around her feet. She now stood in her white lace underwear, her perfectly toned body. Regina looked at her in awe, and felt Emma's weight on top of her as she straddled her. She felt soft lips on her neck, moving downwards. Regina let out a soft moan; what a night this would be.

...

The next morning, Regina woke up first. She glanced over at Emma, who was lying on her stomach, the sheets were pulled down to her waist. Her beautiful back bare. Regina couldn't resist running her hand down Emma's soft skin; she stirred, and turned towards Regina, "Good morning beautiful." Emma said.

Regina replied with a kiss, "What are the plans for today dear?"

"I actually don't have anything planned. I thought you might decide what we should do." Emma suggested.

"That's kind of you dear. Well, in that case, maybe we should start by visiting the Eiffel Tower?" Regina said with excitement.

And that is what they did. Firstly, they showered and got dressed. Appropriately for the hot Paris weather. They decided to walk there, it had been a dream of Regina's; a morning stroll in the streets of Paris. On the way, Emma stopped in a small café and bought a coffees for them to go.

Reaching the park around the Eiffel Tower, Regina stopped to take a quick picture to send to Henry. She glanced over at Emma, who's jaw had seemed to drop. "What is the matter dear?"

Emma turned towards her with the same look on her face, "We have to _walk_ up all those stairs?"

Regina chuckled, "Yes, dear. Well, there is an elevator, but the line for that is too long, we'll be waiting tomorrow still."

"Anything for you, love." Emma said, with a hint of smile. "Maybe I need some motivation?" she smirked.

Regina raised an eyebrow, "What are you, a dog?"

Emma pouted, Regina rolled her eyes, "Very well dear, a kiss on top of the tower. What is more romantic than that?"

They took a hold of each others hands and started walking towards the entrance. 704 steps later, they were at the top. And Emma was willing to admit; it was absolutely worth the walk. The view was the most amazing they'd both seen; the whole city beneath them. The beautiful gardens of the park, the avenues, the streets further away. Both Emma and Regina were speechless.

Regina placed her hand on Emma's cheek, and made her face her. "As promised." She whispered, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

The walk down went swiftly, and Emma said she wanted Regina to wait on a bench directly beneath the tower. Only fifteen minutes passed, and Emma returned with a basket. "What do you say to a picnic?"

Regina smiled softly, "Sounds lovely dear."

They settled near Champ de Mark on an open spot in the sun. Emma put a blanket from the basket on the ground and offered Regina to sit down. Emma pulled two champagne glasses from her basket and poured some into a glass, handing one to Regina. Next, some strawberries, a baguette, French cheese.

Emma stopped to admire Regina for a moment. The soft breeze making her hair dance gracefully, rippling through the soft fabric her dress. Her eyes staring back in her own, somehow smiling at her. Regina tilted her head slightly, "Is something the matter dear?" she asked.

"Nothing at all, love." Emma replied, putting extra emphasis on the pronunciation of love. She reached one of Regina's hands, and held it in both her own. She started drawing circles with her thumb, Regina's skin soft as silk.

"We were made to love." Emma whispered. Although, she could see in her wife's eyes that she didn't quite understand what she meant. Thus, Emma continued, "I have never loved anyone like I love you. You do something to me. The way you love, the way you care. It does something to me. Something that I can't quite explain. You bring out the best of me." She paused, and looked even deeper into Regina's eyes. "I was never meant to love anyone other than you, I never will. I was made to love you. _We_ were made to love."

Emma noticed a single tear sliding down Regina's cheek. With her thumb, she wiped it away. They closed the space between them, and rested their foreheads against each other. "I don't want it to end." Regina said in a whisper, low, Emma could barely hear.

"I won't. Our love will never end."

...

 **Hope you enjoyed the story! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
